Hiroki Tsukino
Background Personality The Mercenary Appearance Natural Skills Chakra Mutant: Subject 347 As subject 347, Hiroki was subjected to experiments ever since he was a kid. Forced into becoming a chakra mutant, Hiroshi is often seen as one of the most feared ninjas. Chakra Mutants''are generally animals or plants whose bodies have been exposed to chakra sources, and have mutated as a result of the corruption. The vast majority of chakra mutants perish as they are unable to cope with the scale of the change occurring within them. Occasionally, some survive and are granted supernatural powers, supernal senses, or physical transformations. However, uniquely due to the result of an undisclosed experiment, Hiroki Tsukino became one of the few living, human chakra mutants. Hiroki's prolonged exposure to nine-tails's chakra induced chakra mutations within the body, by incorporating the yang energy of the matter he consumed into his wider chakra circulatory system. In this manner, he could naturally assume new mutations based on his diet. His body adapted to the corruption of Nine-tail's leaking chakra and the aftermath of his Tailed Beast Ball which gave off non-lethal radiation. However, it is to be noted that the environment was created artificially inside a laboratory via several high-tech devices that were feeded a small portion of Kurama's chakra collected by Scientists. Unlike most mutants who suffer from immediate paralysis and organ failure, the initial exposure sent him in a state of "healing coma" and after 17 months, he was bombarded with "healing rays" which strengthens the bone structure, increases immunity, improves clotting factor and augments the entire muscular system. As a result of this, repeated exposure no longer damaged his cells allowing his body to accept the mutation. But, this initially had a flaw, as a result he was unable to mold or form chakra. Later on, his body rejected the chakra's corruption and he did manage to survive. The chakra mutation altered his psychology and physiology permanently. Hiroki Tsukino, if injured, is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about thrice that of a human. Hiroki's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone, or he can use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, he can generate shockwaves with a strength of 6 on the Richter Scale, or 8 if near a fault line. The tissue of his body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. He can withstand impact and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer from only mild discomfort, this maybe because he can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has implants that numb him to most pain - he has undergone major surgery while awake and alert. He is capable of withstanding most conventional weapons, great impact force, and extreme temperatures without sustaining great injury. The mutation also enhanced his natural five senses. His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making him many times stronger than an average human. He now possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. He is able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. (although sometimes it may not be accurate) Also, unlike normal ninjas he has an 365 tenketsu instead of 361 tenketsu. However, he cannot directly access the ability granted by these extra tenketsu. These tenketsu produce excessive amount of chakra and affect his hormones, which is what turned him insane in the first place. The powers of the additional tenketsu are passive and only act when Nisshō is in danger. It took Nisshō roughly 4 years, just to learn how to stop this excessive chakra from leaking. Sometimes using this chakra deals him a great deal of pain and gives him recurring headaches. The extra-tenketsu are known to sometime interfere with his chakra flow, thereby, making it impossible for him to use techniques in succession. He expresses that this causes him excruciating pain. Nisshō therefore can only put half of his concentration during battles, since half of his concentration is utilized in making sure that the tenketsu don't go wild. Due to the influence of mutation, his brain is in a constant flux, which has made him extremely annoying to work with. This has caused his body to evolve and develop numerous tiny pores on his skin that are capable of releasing this excessive chakra when required, in a form similar to steam. Hiroki's exposure to the the nine tails chakra and various unknown drugs, induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. These pores, also allow him to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Hiroki's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of 500 lbs per finger. He has shown the use of this ability in a more offensive manner, by burning distinctive scars. Later Hiroki, himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from Enma Kinsei by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Enma's face. By releasing this chakra offensively, through his pores all over his body, he can form countless chakra spikes emerging from his body. That acts as a shield for him. Way of the Mind Stealth Mastery And Escape Artistry Expert Acrobat and Contortionist Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformation; Path of Fire-God He is a mutant with the ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. He could then mentally cause that creature of "living flame" to do anything he wished. For example, if he caused fire to take the form of of a gigantic bird of prey, he could mentally direct the "bird," to fly and attack a victim. The size, power, and intensity of the fire-beings he created were limited only by the extent of his imagination and the degree of his concentration. The degree of concentration required was directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame-being. He had to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; In practical terms, the flame had to be within 300-yard radius of him. (he couldn't affect flames that were not within his vicinity but which he saw via television.) Once having established control over a fire, he could continue to control it after it had left his range of sight, but only with a degree of difficulty that increased as the distance between himself and the flame-being increased. He could, for example, create a fiery "bird" and command it to fly beyond the range of his sight, but if it then collided with a wall or if his concentration was in the least diminished, the "bird" would revert to being ordinary fire. Although, it has been strongly hinted that, he would use Yang Release, to breathe life in his constructs. Any of Hiroki's fiery creations would immediately turn to ordinary, amorphous fire if he turned his interest from them. Hiroki's fiery creations could have greater "solidity" than an ordinary fire of the same size. A gigantic fire-bird, for example could grasp a large, heavy object with its talons and carry it off into the air, although, of course, the heat of the fire would affect the object just as a normal fire would. He is invulnerable to any fire that he had placed under his mental control. However, he could be harmed (just as any ordinary human would be) by any fire that he did not mentally control. Even unconsciously, he would always combine his Fire nature with Yang and it took him about an year to learn how to use Fire without merging it with Yang. It has been revealed recently that he could create fire from nothingness, another concept of Yin-Yang, which may very well denote that he was masterful in every theory of nature transformation. He can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes. With affinity for fire confirmed and continuous training, he was blessed with a gift known as the "Path of Fire God". Becoming the manipulator of fire nature was a complete surprise and yet a gift to him. He took up quotes such as " In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." and "Genius is initiative on fire." to further express his affection for the element. He practiced manipulating fire in many ways to perfect his fire manipulation. He is able to manipulate the heat in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of heat. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, etc, he can burn, melt, boil, scorch or incinerate anything that his attack reaches. He can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that he can use. He has the innate ability to sense heat energy and with regular practice he has become capable of applying this ability to perceive heat signatures via his eyes. He is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes as he is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. He can imbue any object with fire. His flames are much more denser, intense and violent compared to others. Among some of his known uses of fire are: *'Flare': He shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This allows him to briefly burn his enemy or heat metals. *'Fist of Flame': He turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. He can easily set gigantic forests on fire within seconds with this move. *'Flame Gun': Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, he turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. *'Pillar of Fire': He shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *'Fire Dance: First Step': He sends out many small, glowing fireballs that float around an enemy. As they try to touch them, they are immediately set on fire. *'Fire Dance: Second Step': He send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, he sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Fire Dance: Third Step': He creates thousands of such fire balls, only bigger in shape and solidifies them, then he commands them to rapidly bombard his enemy. *'Liquification': He can liquefy objects and organisms by causing the molecules merge together and thus lose total physical cohesion. Viscosity depends on the object being liquified, if it has a high water content then the object could become completely water like liquid. If the object is rock like or inorganic, then it will become a thick and mud-like liquid, while metal would become like mercury. *'Burning': He can cause burning pains and actual burns in others, occasionally his skin burns and injures others touching them. He can burn distinctive scars into people and object with his touch. His own skin is able to cause burns (being at three hundred degrees) and he has been seen to be able to increase this to the point of his skin turning white hot. At high levels this ability can easily melt metal of considerable durability. *'Grand Fire': After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), he then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This technique is potentially as destructive as the Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. *'Blaze': He can surround himself in fire becoming hot to the touch. He could burn anything that he touches. He would be an extreme danger to others while using this. He can achieve flight by lifting himself by the fire surrounding them, or by propelling himself. He can form armor around his body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. *'Magma': He can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, he apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Hiroki can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that he can reach at least 1000° Fahrenheit or higher. *'Fire Body': He can transform his body completely into fire. The form is anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of fire, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. He can turn into mostly physical being, with the energy flowing through himself, fortifying his cells, bones and muscles. His power is mostly focused to his body and while he gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Alternatively, he can also transform into pure fire and nothing else. *'Fire Control': He possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, the cosmic ray bombardment triggered a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the Tsukino's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule. This complex molecule not only provides ordinary bodily energy but contains large stores of latent chemical-bonding energies. Another favorable mutagenic change are his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, Hiroki unavoidably reverts to his solid state. He can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. (He usually employs his hands to "sculpt" the flames, occasionally as a lasso to ensnare enemies.) He can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as he concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 10 minutes before expiring unless he continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 3,000 F. He has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 3000 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. *'Flight': Hiroki's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. With mental stimulation of his flame, he can provide enough lift to carry around 800 pounds. By forming a jet from his feet, directed behind him, he can achieve a normal flight speed of 180 miles per hour, and accelerate up to supersonic speeds. *'Plasma State': He possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, Kōjin is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 800 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. The energy used to support his low-level plasma is small; only when the Hiroki wills his flame to a higher level does the majority of surplus energy with the AR-HP complex become involved. In its plasma state, Hiroki's body is no longer solid; projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through his body. He can coat himself in sound allowing him to create a deafening plasma or irrational heating substance around them. He can make something as simple as releasing the plasma energy from within him. *'Plasma Bolt': He is able to launch spheres of ionized gas at targets with varying degrees of force. The bolt is strong enough to destroy a giant boulder. *'Super-Flame': He refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "Super flame." The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, he can stay aflame for about 30 hours. In his younger days, he could only maintain his flame for much briefer periods, and sometimes exhausted it while in combat. He cannot maintain his "Super flame" for as long a time as he can maintain his ordinary flame. Hiroki can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "super flame-burst," which can reach about 10,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation or even more, with an area of total devastation of about 1000 feet in diameter and the power of a super nova. He can easily destroy a city with his super flame. This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 24 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. *'Strengthening': He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with fire, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He is able draw sustenance from the fire. *'Hell-Fire': He can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. There are various degree's of hell fire, red being the weakest and white being the strongest. Red, the commonest form of hell fire is about only 850- 5000 F hotter, while Blue hell fire can reach temperatures exceeding 10,000 F, Black being his favorite form of hell fire generates approximately just over 300,000 F and white can reach temperatures exceeding 1,000,000 F. *'Scorch': He can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. He can control what part of the target he wants to incinerates, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. *'Flame of Life': He can project beams to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. The Flame of Life has the ability to restore the life force of others, however, in return it consumes the user's own life force. *'Heat-Vision': He can generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. It is the ability to release massive amounts of heat energy stored within the body through the eyes, in focused beams of heat (Presumably, as infra-red light). He is able to release and generate immense amount of heat from his eyes, which can be used to heat, melt, weld, etc, objects. He can incinerate his targets easily with this ability. *'Solar Battery': He absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently they can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because they drain all the ambient light from his skin. It can impair enemies with Cancer. He can shape, create and manipulate all aspects of corona, a type of plasma that surrounds the Sun and other celestial bodies and extends millions of kilometers into space and is most easily seen during a total solar eclipse. The sun's corona is much hotter (by a factor from 150 to 450) than the visible surface of the Sun, average temperature is 5800 kelvin compared to the corona's one to three million kelvin. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. *'Solar Radiation Emission': He can generate radiation, that can be used to melt objects, release electromagnetic pulse to disrupt technology and even lead up to the point where he detonates himself in a nuclear explosion. *'Conversion': By unknown means, he can convert flames around him into chakra and absorb them for his usage. *'Microwave Energy Generation': He has ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which he can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. He continually absorbs microwave energy from his environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *'Natural Fire-Breath': He is able to manipulate the heat in his lungs and turns it into pure fire in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of fire. Unlike the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, this technique does not use chakra also the fire is exhaled in form of intense continuous streams of devastating flames; the result is quite similar to Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. He has stated that he can add either Yin or Yang to his fire in order to enhance their power/destructive capabilities. Other than that, he has been seen mainly using Yang to enhance his own body. Fūinjutsu Shurikenjutsu Summoning Technique Taijutsu Trivia * '''Hiroki' (弘樹) means "abundant joy/strength".